


Dark and Devious

by Polerfan1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gaston is a bastard, Lacey and Belle are twins, Lacey becomes Rumple's apprentice, Lacey in the Dark Castle, Masturbation, Mentions of Rape, Orgasm, Some influence from La Belle et la Bete 2014, Tags will be updated as this story progresses, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin the Dark One makes a deal to save a kingdom from being destroyed, in return he names a princess as his price, but this princess is not Belle.  I'm writing chapters to update my other stories at the moment but I couldn't resist this one when this idea popped into my head a few days ago: what would have happened if Lacey had been in the dark castle instead of Belle, starts from Skin Deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Other Princess

The castle was in ruins and they didn’t have much time before a second wave of ogres would attack them. A beautiful young woman with auburn curls swept loosely to one side and dressed in a gorgeous navy blue gown with shimmering navy embellishments around the bust and wearing a matching thin navy choker around her neck hurriedly left the castle library, clutching a sealed letter to her chest as she made her way to an area deep in the gardens. She stopped when she came to the carved white marble bust of a woman in an alcove surrounded by flowers and leaves and stood before it.

“Mother” she exclaimed to the bust “I have to do this, I have to ensure that he comes and saves the kingdom so that your death will not have been in vain and our kingdom will be safe.” She then turned and lifted her head and addressed the empty air “if you are indeed as powerful as they say you are then you’ll hear me now as I speak your name Rumplestiltskin. I beseech you to help us please, our people are dying and we are powerless to stop it, please help us, I know that all magic comes with a price and if it will ensure your help then I Princess Alicia of Avonlea will pay your price.”

When she looked at her hands she saw the letter she had written to him disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, a red rose appeared in its place and the Princess of Avonlea knew her call for help had been answered.

Far away from Avonlea, in a castle that was high up in the mountains and surrounded by a snow covered forest Rumplestiltskin was sitting at the head of his dining room table observing the beautiful princess in a small crystal ball with a smirk on his face. The letter she had been holding only moments ago was now in his hand and open. His smirk grew as he poured over the contents of her letter.

The princess wrote that she knew the offer of gold from her father and sister would be an insult to him because it was known throughout the land that he made his own gold and was therefore never in short supply of it. Lacey also told him in the letter that she was sure that she could find something else of value to offer him as payment although she had deliberately not specified what that something might be, leaving the choice up to him.

Rumplestiltskin rose from his seat and made ready to leave, he had not been enticed at all by the original offer of gold but now it seemed he had a reason to make the trip after all. Avonlea would be saved today and its people would owe their lives to their king’s eldest daughter.

Lacey was studying the rose in her hands when she heard one of the guards call her name. “Princess Alicia, your father and sister are in the war room with the advisers and Sir Gaston and they are requesting your presence as well Your Highness.”

Lacey made her way to the war room where she saw her twin sister Belle, Belle's fiance Gaston and her father King Maurice had gathered around the table strewn with maps and battle plans along with their advisers and generals. “What’s happened?” she asked them. “Avonlea has fallen my lady” one of their advisers told her as she watched her father turn pale and slump back into his chair.

“If only he had come” Gaston murmured. “Well he didn’t did he? Maurice snapped back at him and Belle in her golden dress knelt in front of her father and grasped his hand “he could be on his way right now papa” she said in an attempt to console the king.

“Oh my girl even if he was, it’s just too late” Maurice replied “we’ve lost the kingdom.”

“No it’s never too late, he’s never been known to ignore a desperate soul and I don’t think he’s going to start now” Lacey said firmly already knowing that Rumplestiltskin’s arrival was imminent.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the doors of the war room three times and Maurice was on his feet and heading for the doors.

“It’s him!” Belle exclaimed as they all approached the doors warily “it has to be him.”

“Open them” Maurice shouted to the guards, but when the doors were pulled open there was no one there and the corridor beyond was empty.

“Well that was a bit of a let down” a strange high pitched voice spoke behind them and they turned to see a small and very odd looking man.  He had green scaly skin like a lizard, bulging eyes that looked like they might be too big for his face and lank wavy hair that brushed his shoulders. He was clad in leathers and dragonhide and was lounging in Maurice’s chair.

When the room remained silent the imp spoke again “you sent me a message something about ah help, help, we’re dying can you save us?” as Gaston approached him with his sword drawn.

 _Idiot_ Lacey thought to herself how could he not grasp that swords were useless against someone like Rumplestiltskin. She was greatly amused when Rumplestiltskin stood and swatted Gaston’s sword away with his hand like it was an annoying little insect and spoke again “yes I can protect your little town, for a price of course” he said as he circled the table glancing almost imperceptibly at Lacey as he did and came to stand facing them with his back to the doors.

"We sent you a promise of gold" Maurice replied and Lacey rolled her eyes as Rumplestiltskin proceeded to explain to her father that he had no need of gold because he already had an endless supply that he made himself. “What I want is something a bit more special” the imp continued “my price is her” he said pointing to Lacey. Maurice and Belle immediately voiced their refusals and Gaston moved to push both women behind him but Lacey stepped out of his reach.

"You seem to be under the impression that I came here to make a deal with you" the imp said to Maurice "allow me to correct you, my presence here is due to the letter I received from your eldest daughter, I'm here to make a deal with her, therefore you have no say in this."

“You name me as your price” Lacey said stepping forward addressing Rumplestiltskin for the first time and ignoring the horrified, scandalized looks her father and sister were respectively sporting.

“I do indeed” he replied “it’s you princess or no deal” he told her.

“What do you want with me” she asked him calmly.

“Let’s just say I’m looking for a caretaker, for my rather large estate” he replied.

It could be argued that his answer was open to interpretation, this she knew but it didn’t stop her from saying “I’ll go with you.”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT, I FORBID YOU, YOU WILL NOT GO WITH THIS BEAST” her father bellowed, “Lacey you can’t!” Belle exclaimed.

The only response Rumplestiltskin gave to Maurice's barb was an expression on his face that screamed _was that supposed to offend me dearie, try again_.

“Yes I can and I will” Lacey declared, "no one decides my fate but me, I shall go."

“It’s forever dearie” the wizard told her.

“My family and my friends they will all live yes?” She asked him

“You have my word” he said putting his hand over his heart and inclining his head to her.

“Then you have mine, I will go with you forever” she replied.

“Deal" he cackled shrilly and rubbed his hands together.

“Lacey no you can’t do this” Belle continued to protest stepping forward and grasping her sister’s hand and then to the imp she said “take me instead I’ll go in her place.”

“No Belle, I’m going with him, it’s already been decided” Lacey answered firmly.

“Sorry dearie” Rumplestiltskin answered Belle “but she’s right" he said pointing at Lacey "the deal is struck. In spite of your good intentions, you coming with me would be a disaster, we would not get on well because you’re too much of a self-righteous goody two shoes for my liking. Your sister on the other hand she’s a spicy one, she and I will get along splendidly, it’s almost like fate really.”

“Oh, congratulations on your little war” Rumplestiltskin said addressing the whole room before he turned to leave, guiding Lacey out with a hand at her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alicia is pronounced a-LIS-ya in this story.


	2. The Sorcerer's Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin decides to begin training Lacey as his apprentice.

Rumplestiltskin magically transported himself and Lacey back to the Dark Castle. Lacey was awed by the vast foyer she found herself standing in and the massive staircase that dominated it.

"Come along princess" Rumplestiltskin said gesturing for her to follow him through a set of double doors. "What is this place? She asked him as she took in the appearance of the room they entered. It was a great hall, it was a warm room with a fire roaring in the hearth and richly decorated and Lacey observed many strange trophies and trinkets scattered around it.

“This is my home dearie, my castle high in the snow-covered mountains beyond the haunted forest and far from any intruders I assure you” he replied. 

Lacey was intrigued by the trophies and reached out to touch a soft looking golden fleece mounted on a branch by the window but as she did Rumplestiltskin lightly smacked her hand away "hands off my toys if you please they aren't for you to play with" he told her.

“Now” he murmured as he began to circle her “what exactly am I going to do with you? You could serve me in any number of ways really but lets face it I can't have you constantly running around the castle unsupervised” he mused.

“Well I’d like you to be a little bit more specific and tell me in exactly what way I will serve you if it's not too much to ask?” she said tartly.

“Mouthy, mouthy" he said snarkily "alright dearie, seeing as I would prefer to keep you and your wandering hands under my constant supervision for now, you will help me with my work. Procuring magical ingredients and objects, making potions, casting spells and maybe I’ll even bring you with me for a spot of deal-making” he told her with a flourish and a strange giggle.

“Really, you're going to let me help you with magic?” Lacey said in pleased surprise.

He shrugged casually “every sorcerer needs an apprentice.”

“We will begin your training right here and now in this very room” he said gesturing to the treadle spinning wheel that appeared near his own great wheel in the corner of the room with a click of his fingers “come here dearie” he said beckoning her with a clawed finger.

“Now” he continued as she moved to the spinning wheel and he motioned for her to sit “tonight you will learn how to spin straw into gold” he announced.

“What, straw into gold are you serious?” she said looking at him incredulously.

“Quite serious” he said producing a spool of gold thread from a basket by his own wheel to show her. “Now try not to overthink what your about to do, magic is all about emotion and this exercise will help you to channel those emotions into something productive. So you need to summon up a moment from your life that made you angry, so angry you would have killed if you could, because that dearie is how magic is made” he told her.

“Bloodlust” she whispered aloud.

He smirked at her and said approvingly “I like the phrase, now choose your moment.”

“I don’t know that I have a moment” she began not particularly wanting him to hear that story.

“I know that you do” he told her as he watched her face intently, “like I also know that you have a delicious deviousness inside you that’s just waiting to come out and play with me. It’s why I choose you over your sister princess goody two-shoes hypocrite” he said making Lacey chuckle. 

“There are many perks to being the dark one, being able to see the true nature of people’s souls is one of them” he told her. 

“Immortality would be another, am I right?” She replied.

He nodded “quite right indeed dearie” he answered with a nod of his head. 

Could you keep me young? She asked him.

“Yes” he answered slowly. 

“Because then we could be together forever and nothing could keep us apart” she said suggestively.

He giggled in amusement “I don’t recall saying anything about us being an item dearie” he replied eyeing her with a sly smirk.

“You didn’t say it but then you don’t need to either, the look on your face speaks volumes for you, I know you want me” she declared boldly.

“You’re not afraid of me princess” he said huskily as he began to slowly advance on her where she sat “and I like that very much, I like your brazenness with me, it excites me.” 

Lacey felt herself grow wet at his words, the tension was so thick between them that she felt like she could have cut through it with a knife and she saw a glimmer of something in his eyes as he approached her like a predator, circling around and settling behind her at the wheel, his body flush against hers.

“Let me help you Lacey” he said as he placed his hands on the soft bare skin of her shoulders. His hands slowly slid down her arms and Lacey gasped audibly as she felt him press his lips to her right shoulder. 

She thought back over the course of her life and hit on the moment, the one moment that she could tap in to for the level of anger he was looking for.

“How did you know?” she asked quietly pausing and craning her neck around to look up at him. 

“I know everything about the people who want to make deals with me” he murmured as he gently touched her chin with his finger and thumb.

“Please continue” he said gesturing to the wheel in front of her. Lacey turned her head again to face the wheel and slowly began to pump the foot treadle. 

“Gaston, he was supposed to love my sister” she finally said aloud “but he obviously didn’t think much of her when he forced himself on me.” 

“I didn’t do anything wrong, I tried to fight him off” she said as Rumplestiltskin continued to nuzzle and kiss his way around her right shoulder and her neck, it felt good and Lacey couldn’t help leaning in closer to him silently asking for more.

“But because his family was powerful and he was engaged to Belle and she refused to believe that Gaston was capable of such a thing it was brushed over and I was sworn to secrecy by my father so that Gaston wouldn’t be disgraced and the engagement wouldn’t be annulled.”

“Belle always had her head stuck in the clouds dreaming about handsome heroes and a perfect world that doesn’t exist” Lacey continued. “So my attacker was free to roam the halls of my home and court my sister” she said bitterly as she continued to slowly feed straw through the wheel and heard its creaking echo around the room. 

Rumple raised his head bringing his face but a hairsbreadth from hers and whispered “what do you want to do to him?” and then he was kissing her skin again.

“I want to make him feel frightened and threatened the way he made me feel, I want to be strong enough to tie him up and throw him on the ground in front of the entire kingdom and choke a confession out of him for all to hear, so that everyone knows what a vile monster he is especially my goody two-shoes sister, I want to see the look on her face when she finally realises what she’s been engaged to and then I want to throw him into a pit full of ogres.”

A lone tear trailed down her cheek just as Rumple lifted his lips from her shoulder again his soft hair lightly brushing the side of her face as he kissed the tear away. Closing her eyes Lacey moved closer to him as he nuzzled her cheek.

“Look at the wheel” he whispered and she turned to glance at the wheel to see a thread of pure gold.

“I did it” she gasped as she ran the thread through her fingers.

“Oh you’re going to do much more than that Lacey” he told her.

He began to kiss his way down the side of her face and she felt like his lips were burning her skin “Let’s keep going” she begged him.

"Do you realize what you’re asking me princess?" he whispered in her ear before kissing the shell of it.

“Yes" she gasped "I know exactly what I’m asking of you, please teach me?”

“As you wish” he replied in a low growl.

As she continued to spin she felt his hands slip from her arms and come to rest on her back where he began to slowly untie the laces of her dress and pull it open. When it was finally undone she felt him move his long fingers beneath the layers of her dress until he reached her shift and moved his hands up and under it to caress her breasts and tease and tweak her nipples into little peaks.

Lacey rolled her head back against his shoulder enjoying his attentions more than was probably good for her. She let out a small whine of protest when one of his hands left her breasts only to feel it slip down her body and cup her intimately. Rumple began to tease her, letting his fingers caress her wet folds and rub teasing circles around the entrance of her aching, wet pussy.

He began to rub her swollen bud in a way that made her hips rock into his hand and had her grabbing his arms either side of her for purchase. As she rocked back against him, her ass rubbed against his clothed erection and he brought his other hand down from her breasts to slip two fingers inside her scalding hot cunt.

Lacey almost lurched off the seat as he began to pump his fingers inside her, she could feel pleasure beginning to build up and up inside her like a wave until her needy pussy began to clamp tightly on his long digits “Fuck..I’m going to…Rumple..” she gasped unable to get his full name out before she began to shout her pleasure as she felt a flood of sticky cream erupt from her channel and coat his fingers “yes my devious little princess come hard for me” he whispered to her as her body shook.

Her grinding that heart-shaped ass of hers heavily against his groin and the delightful noises coming from her as her tight cunt quivered and convulsed around his fingers made his cock explode and semen spurted from him soaking the inside of his breeches.

Lacey allowed herself to rest back against him, he brought an arm around her waist to hold her and for a few moments neither one spoke a word. 

He slipped his other hand out of her dress and brought it around in front of her so she could see. His fingers were glistening with wetness and coated in blobs of white cream, she watched as he brought his hand to his mouth and began to suck his fingers clean.

Curious she leaned forward and began to lick them as well their tongues dancing together tasting her essence on his skin. When they were finished he broke the silence when he gently grasped either side of her face and said “Magnificent” and then he was kissing her. Hot lusty kisses that she returned with vigour, their tongues mating with each other.

They finally broke apart panting heavily "Oh dearie" he said "you and I are going to make some powerful magic together, I can feel it."

"Show me master" she begged him. 

"I will show you everything" he told her ardently as he waved his hand and they appeared in his bedchamber.


End file.
